Dudas
by AreSerena
Summary: Post-Star-Serena escogera de nuevo a Darien... o esta vez se quedara con Seiya
1. Choque de energias

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi

**DESCICION**

**Capitulo 1 "Arrepentimiento"**

Serena llegaba de su trabajo cansada y desanimada abrió la puerta de su departamento giro la llave y empujo suavemente la puerta para luego cerrarla tras de sí.

Ya era tarde, miro el reloj en su muñeca que indicaba que eran las once y cuarto, se quito los zapatos y en lugar de estos se puso unas sandalias color rosa, subió un pequeño escalón para entrar completamente en el departamento.

Puso sus llaves sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta y entro a su sala con pasos cansados y ya casi a desfallecer.

Su departamento no era grande ni pequeño era lo suficiente espacioso como para que una persona viviera cómodamente sola; consistía en dos habitaciones con un pequeño baño cada una, una sala mediana y una cocina de igual tamaño.

Ella se dirigió a su sala dejando los papeles en mano sobre una mesa cristalina del centro, se sentó delicadamente en un sillón cerca de aquella mesa ni siquiera se molesto en prender la luz de su departamento ya que la oscuridad se había vuelto una aliada en sus deseos secretos, confusiones y en su arrepentimiento.

Recargo su cabeza en el sillón levantando poco a poco su rostro posando una de sus manos sobre su frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"! Serena! Qué bueno que ya regresaste; llegaste un poco más tarde no"-decía una pequeña gatita con una luna en la frente; apenas entrando en la sala.

-"Si Luna lo que pasa es que como hubo _noticias de último momento _nos mandaron a investigar todo y se me hizo más tarde"-dijo Serena enderezándose en su lugar con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella trabajaba en la carrera de periodismo del cual ya había obtenido su titulo; y había conseguido trabajo en un periódico de prestigio.

Darien seguía con sus estudios para ser un "futuro doctor ", mientras que sus amigas perseguían sus propios sueños y ya no las veía tan seguido, a acepción de una de ellas. Mientras que a sus padres los veía menos, desde que se independizo y empezó a trabajar.

-"Darien ya llamo dos veces preguntando por ti; deberías llamarlo "- dijo luna con tono preocupado.

Serena quito su sonrisa de su rostro para formar una cara con un deje de fastidio y solo atino a asentir para digirse a su habitación sin decir nada,seguida por la gata.

-"Serena tu y el pelearon de nuevo ¿verdad?-Luna tenia preocupación en su voz que para la aludida no paso desapercibido.

Se quito el traje de pantalón y saco corto blanco, para ponerse un camisón holgado y que apenas y le cubría las piernas, todavía dándole la espalda a la gata negra.

Se volteo lentamente para mirar a Luna-"No te preocupes Luna ya sabes que de todos modos estaremos _¡juntos no!_-enfatizando lo ultimo con voz irónica que ofendió a la gata.

-¡No es eso Serena y lo sabes"-callo un momento para calmar su enojo pero no pudo y siguió hablando-"es solo que ya no lo ves tan seguido y ahora _eres __tú la que está ocupada"- _

La rubia se dejo caer sentada en una esquina de su cama individual en su cuarto también oscuro sin decir nada ya que sabía que lo que había escuchado era cierto.

Después de la batalla con Galaxia hace 5 años, Darien había cambiado de forma de ser, se mostraba más cariñoso, más abierto en sus sentimientos; todavía era tímido si, pero se mostraba mas condescendiente en ese aspecto. Y ella…no sabía en qué momento había cambiado, con él, se volvió callada en sus sentimientos o simplemente hacia lo que el quería hacer.

Ya se había acostumbrado a ir a cenas con personas de alta educación y avanzados estudios, ya no se le hacía tan difícil el hablar el ingles, puesto que su trabajo se lo exigía; también ya se había acostumbrado que cuando no salían y se quedaban en el departamento de él, ella no hacía más que observarlo resignadamente a estudiar.

Serena recargo su cabeza en sus manos sobre sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos con cansancio; ya no quería discutir, se sentía ya bastante mal con su sentimiento de culpa hacia Darien y hacia _él,_ y para colmo le habían encargado a ella la próxima crónica en el periódico, como para darse el lujo de discutir con alguien sin siquiera descansar un poco; en ese momento paso una imagen en su cabeza.

_**Flashback**_

_Una compañera de su trabajo había estado presumiendo por todo el edificio, su anillo de compromiso hasta que se la encontró personalmente frente al garrafón de agua de los empleados mientras ella se servía un poco de agua en un vaso desechable._

_-"NO SABES Sere el es magnifico nos llevamos muy bien-le decía la chica posanso una de sus manos sobre la otra enseñándole el anillo a Serena emocionada mientras que esta solo se limitaba a verlo mientras tomaba agua-"parecemos __**almas gemelas**__"-_

_**Fin Flashback **_

Serena todavía con los ojos cerrados ysu su cabeza .paso sus mano sobre su rostro quitándose la imagen de aquella chica.

Se levanto de su cama hacia la ventana que era la única fuente de luz en ese momento en su cuarto y así, dejando a Luna más confudida; miraba hacia la ciudad y se podía apreciar un espectáculo muy bello de luces de la ciudad de Tokio en el suelo de aquel edificio, pero si miraba hacia arriba las estrellas parecían no querer que llegara la oscuridad y reflejaban mas que nunca su hermoso resplandor junto a la luna.

Mientras la chica de cabellos rubios se perdía en sus pensamientos Luna la miraba un poco expectante al no recibir otro reclamo de por su comentario anterior, y ya no quiso decir más porque de alguna manera sabia que ya no le diría mas aunque insistiera, aunque si le preocupaba la relación que tenía su princesa con su prometido, y los últimos problemas de estos por razones que ella desconocía y siguió mirándola desde el suelo de aquel cuarto quieta.

Serena recargo su mano izquierda y su frente en el frio cristal calmando un poco su tensión y relajándose cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

En ese momento se pregunto el ¿Por qué? Por qué se acordaba de ese momento y más aún porque ella ya no mostraba aquella felicidad que la embargaba hace años como lo hacia aquella muchacha ilusionada ante tal proposición.

Ella también debería estar feliz ¿o no? Se casaría con el hombre que amaba ¿no? Sabía que tendría una hija que _con todos sus defectos_ ella amaba.

Tenía problemas con Darien sí, pero lo que importaba era que…..eso simplemente ya no le preocupaba. Se sentía presionada, ahogada de todo eso de Tokio de Cristal y por eso quiso suspender la boda por un tiempo mas;y sin decir sobre el recuerdo de aquel muchacho que cada vez se hacia mas dolorosa cada vez que lo recordaba diciéndole adiós en aquel techo sobre la escuela, cada vez que pasaba por alguna feria de las que ya no iba por sus deberes y por que todos le decían _que tenía que madurar_ todo el recuerdo de el era latente y sufria por eso pero…..no sabía por qué, porque sufría por el …..tal vez por que era su mejor amigo?

_Almas gemelas _pensaba,recordando las palabras de su compañera

_Almas gemelas _se repetía

-"Luna…..¿cómo sabes que alguien es tu alma gemela? preguntó Serena todavía mirando hacia afuera.-"Me refiero a que como puedes saber que esa persona es para ti?"-

La gata se sorprendió de la extraña y repentina pregunta ,pero conocía su duda y la comprendía pese a sus propias dudas; salto sobre la cama observando a la rubia que todavía no volteaba a verla pero sabía que esperaba su respuesta.

_"A pues tu puedes saber que esa persona es para ti con sentirlo en tu corazón…..-dijo simple pero fue interrumpida

-"Y no hay manera…no se de sentirlo físicamente o por medio de algún encantamiento de pasado o algo así?-Serena se volteo a encarar a Luna como esperando a que con eso pudiera ver en sus ojos la respuesta que estaba buscando, para detener la guerra de sus pensamiento y también de sus sentimientos.

Luna entrecerró los ojos en duda y comenzó a recordar que alguien más le había hecho una pregunta similar; con voz suave le contestó.-"Pues sí"- hizo una pequeña pausa y verla a los ojos-"la Reyna Serenity nos dijo a Artemis y a mí que tu como la princesa puedes sentir la presencia del otro mmm…..ella lo llamo un"!choque de energía!"-

Serena recordó un momento ¿choque de energía?

_**Flashback**_

_Serena acababa de despedirse de su novio y caminaban por los pasillos del aeropuerto._

_Ella yace del brazo de Darien hasta que pasan a lado de cierto chico; y siente ese "choque de energía"._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Inconscientemente se formo una sonrisa en los labios de Serena y que hizo que la confundiera aun mas, se limito a volver a ver tras la ventana observando una vez mas aquellas estrellas que la hacían compañía cuando se sentía sola.

-"Me pregunto si…algún día lo volveré a ver"-y sin haberlo planeado una débil lagrima recorrió su mejilla, y cerró los ojos.

-"¿Dijiste algo Serena?"-pregunto la pequeña gata sobre su cama al no entender lo que había dicho la rubia.

-"No nada será mejor…que me duerma o mañana llegare tarde otra vez"-

Pero cuando había dicho eso ya estaba cubriéndose con sus cobijas; no dejando reaccionar a la gata negra que solo se acostó en su lugar de siempre a lado de ella sobre su buro.

-"Buenas noches Serena"-

Y con esto las dos se perdieron en profundo sueño pero no sin meditar que una quedo preocupada y la otra confusa.

······································ ······································

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno primero que nada se que me diran ¿Qué fue eso? O un eso es todo? Y no los culpo se que soy nueva y todo, y les pido un poco de consideración…..**

**Aunque se aceptan sugerencias, tips y todo lo que de ustedes me escriban para que me sirva para mejorar mientras estoy aquí.**

**Y la idea que trato de transmitir es que Serena se siente confundida en sus sentimientos conforme a Darien y Seiya esto es importante para la historia ya lo verán después.**

**Por último pero no menos importante quiero brindar este pedacito de hoja a aquellas personas que me inspiran con sus maravillosas historias:**

**Vicky kou,Sol kaory,Akari Gaga y mas….. u/u**

**Mmm ¿están por ahí? Espero que sí; yo deseo que sepan que me gustan mucho sus historias y que sepan que las admiro de verdad XD (ojala puedan leer esto)**

**Dejen Review plis**

**Sin mas se despide de ustedes**

"**AreSerena"**

**XOXO**


	2. ¿Adios Temporal?

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi

"_¿__**En qué hondonada esconderé mi alma para que no vea tu ausencia que como un sol terrible, sin ocaso, brilla definitiva y despiadada?"**_

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de la tierra se encontraba un planeta muy bello del cual a plena vista, era como cualquier otro.

Con la diferencia de que había pocos habitantes, unas hermosa y resplandecientes flores de fuego pero sin aroma por los alrededores de un hermoso castillo de algún material desconocido pero de igualmente precioso y brillante. La vista en el cielo era excepcional, los colores intensos del rojo y naranja se pelean con la gentil sutileza del amarillo en la lejanía, mezclándose siempre pero jamás perdiendo su personalidad haciendo juego con los arboles y pastizales de hojas vino y marrón en todo el planeta.

Dentro de ese magistral palacio, una hermosa princesa de vestimenta roja transparente, dándola a notar como la gran representante del planeta "La princesa Kakyuu" quedando así contrastada perfectamente combinada con el hermoso paisaje. Observaba detenidamente desde la ventana de su habitación real a sus tres guerreras guardianas, mientras practicaban los ataques que bien les sirvieron mucho en batalla de muchas guerras en su querido planeta, pulían sus habilidades en un campo, que de hecho no era muy grande, pero si perfecto para tales maniobras, siendo rodeadas por un típico paisaje del lugar.

Ya hacía cinco años de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, el planeta había sido reconstruido completamente, casas, edificios y el palacio habían sido remodelados bajo las circunstancias, quedando menos las necesidades de los habitantes, viviendo en paz después de tanto tiempo.

_Estaré haciendo lo correcto o me estaré equivocando en mi decisión, bueno ellas también merecen ser felices, merecen tomar sus propias decisiones pero….y si no son correspondidas, si no las aceptan, o que tal si sufren más si las dejo ir de nuevo._

La princesa había visto en los corazones de sus guerreras, tristeza, ausencia, desolación y nostalgia desde que regresaron de aquel planeta tan lejano, que ella sufría también.

Ella ya se los había dicho antes en alguna ocasión, observaba su comportamiento y actividades en una pequeña vasija en manos de una pequeña niña. Las había visto en figuras masculinas pero sabía que sus corazones y hasta su esencia era la misma, vigilaba atenta sus movimientos por el hecho de saber un poco mas de ellas y para cuidarlas, observo su lado oculto aquel que siempre estuvo presente en ellas pero que no sabían exponer físicamente.

Felicidad, dicha, bienestar era lo que veía en ellas siempre y cuando estuvieran cerca de ciertas señoritas. Podía percibirse la preocupación por ella sí, en su momento constante, pero también vio como podían cambiar mientras se encontraban en ese lugar, ya no veían solo por ellas o debería decir _ellos, _sino que también veían por los demás ya no eran solo ellos se estaban involucrando demasiado.

Ya estaba decidida la elección que tomaría conforme a sus tres guerreras, que para ella no solo eran eso, también las quería de forma maternal después de tanto tiempo juntas.

-Yo no puedo mandar en sus corazones por más que quiera. Está bien me arriesgare a perderlas para siempre así como, también se que tienen el riesgo de regresar a mi sufriendo por esta decisión, buscaran su propio destino mis queridas "Starlights"….aunque sigo teniendo mis dudas.-

Salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a uno de los guardias en las puertas de su gran habitación, diciéndole así que le avisara a sus guerreras que necesitaba hablar con ellas en el salón principal.

El hombre le hizo una reverencia antes de seguir las indicaciones.

* * *

-¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!-el ataque fue lanzado con éxito al objetivo de entrenamiento de parte de Sailor Fighter.

-Bien creo que es suficiente por hoy-dijo Healer a su lado pero sin llegar a mirarla.

-Healer tiene razón deberíamos siquiera descansar un poco-Maker se dirigió a su compañera frente a ella.

-Vamos solo un poco mas y nos vamos-ya estaba apuntando con su estrella de ataque, cuando alguien la tomo del brazo.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que se trataba de Healer -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por que dijimos que ya es suficiente ¿o no escuchaste?-contesto enojada.

-Por favor ahora no es momento de que empiecen a pelear de nuevo, ya se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que regresar al castillo-trato de calmar a sus compañeras que no dejaban de mirarse enojadas y con los puños cerrados.

-Ustedes ya váyanse si quieren, yo me quedare un rato mas-se alejo de ellas tan solo unos pasos adelante-¡Laser de estrella "FU…..

-No tienes que desquitarte con las cosas por tus estúpidas frustraciones Fighter –dijo o más bien grito Healer con reproche.

Star Fighter se detuvo en seco ante esas palabras, apretó los puños aun sin verlas, cerró los ojos con fuerza para después abrirlos rápidamente, encamino sus pasos de regreso quedando frente a ellas.

Le dirigió una mirada fría a Healer.

-Que me estas tratando de decir-

-Por favor ahora no-dijo Maker en tono irónico.

-No espera Maker quiero ver que me responde-

-TU! Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando-se miraron con dureza

-No, no lo sé ilumíname Healer-

-Me vas a decir que no actúas como actúas por esa niña Fighter, te la pasas pensando en ella ¿no?-

La aludida rio con ironía-¿Y yo soy la única Healer? No me digas que tu no, no trates de negarlo que bien sabes que tu…

-Disculpen guerreras Starlights pero se les solicita en el salón principal de parte de la Princesa Kakyuu-se dirigió a ellas el guardia haciendo una reverencia en modo de respeto y se marcho de ahí, ignorando lo que acababa de interrumpir.

* * *

Al entrar al salón identificaron a su Princesa en su trono, caminaron hasta llegar frente a ella y se arrodillaron en forma de respeto.

-Que se le ofrece "Princesa"-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo todavía en reverencia y la cabeza hacia abajo.

La Princesa se levanto de su trono y se dirigió hacia donde ellas.

-Levántense mis queridas Starlights-les dijo en tono dulce. Acto seguido las aludidas se levantaron lentamente un poco extrañadas por el comportamiento de su Princesa.

-Yo ya no puedo seguir engañándome….yo ya no puedo seguir viéndolas sufrir-

Las tres abrieron sus ojos con asombro ante lo que escuchaban, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron escuchando.

-Pensé hace cinco años que cuando regresáramos aquí a kinmoku y reconstruyéramos nuestro querido planeta serian felices y estarían a salvo-bajo la mirada y les dio la espalda-pero lo único que veo en ustedes todos los días desde que regresamos es su infelicidad, tristeza y puedo sentir ese vacío en su ser, me la pase fingiendo formando una idea en mi mente que ustedes superarían todo pero ya no, ya no pienso seguir manteniéndolas conmigo cuando se que no son felices-

-Princesa nosotros no…-

-No Fighter yo estoy más que enterada de sus sentimientos hacia esas niñas del planeta Tierra-Kakyuu volteo a mirarlas a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y lagrimas contenidas.

Las guerreras bajaron la cabeza, estaban consientes de lo que se les decía era verdad y no podían decir lo contrario. Comenzaron a sentirse como traidoras ante su Princesa, ante su Planeta sentían vergüenza de sus sentimientos.

En un movimiento inesperado la Princesa se acerco a ellas y sin pensarlo las abrazo a las tres, sorprendiéndolas mas ya que nunca habían recibido ese tipo de afecto de parte de su Princesa, las dejo de abrazar y las miro regalándoles una sonrisa y una mirada más confiada.

-Vayan mis queridas "Estrellas Fugases" a donde les indique su corazón forjen ustedes mismas el camino que seguirán toda la vida si encontraron lo que buscaban, regresaran a mí y buscaran los remplazos que crean aptas para ocupar su lugar y así deslindarlas de su obligación en este planeta pero-hizo una pausa pensativa-si en todo caso ustedes no son aceptadas y yo se que sufren me ver obligada a traerlas de nuevo aquí ¿de acuerdo?-

Las tres asintieron felices pero extrañadas.

-Princesa ¿segura que estará bien?-pregunto Healer preocupada.

Kakyuu asintió-Gracias a ustedes "El Planeta de Fuego" está en paz-

-Entonces ya sabemos que hacer-dijo la líder de las Starlights

Caminaron a las afueras del palacio seguidas por la Princesa y se detuvieron en los campos de entrenamientos donde habían estado minutos antes.

-Starlights-las tres dieron media vuelta para ver a su querida Princesa-No quiero perder contacto con ustedes de nuevo así que si tienen alguna duda o necesitan algún consejo con mucho gusto se los dar, lo único que tienen que hacer es dirigirse a mi con sus estrellas de transformación y apareceré en un pequeño holograma en medio de estas-

Las tres asintieron de nuevo y con una sonrisa en sus labios hicieron una última reverencia a su Princesa, se pusieron de pie invocando sus tres estrellas estelares, comenzaron a arder sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en energía pura, iluminadas al máximo se elevaron velozmente perdiéndose en el firmamento lejano, mostrándose como Tres Estrellas Fugases viajando en el infinito.

-Buena suerte mis estrellas y que sean realmente felices-soltó una lagrima que se perdió en sus débiles labios dibujados en una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

En la tierra

En un departamento de la ciudad de Tokio un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azul intenso miraba por su balcón la hermosa imagen de la Luna Llena frente a él y con un retrato en sus manos, vio claramente como tres luces o tres estrellas se perdían en el suelo del Planeta Tierra. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Sera que….-dijo Darien

* * *

**!HOLA! mis queridisimos lectores **

**Desde donde estoy les mando un super abrazo y un beso**

**Primero quiero aclarar que este es un paralelo al capitulo de Serena, si mis estrellitas siguen sintiendo lo mismo a pesar de tiempo T-T que lindos los tres ¿no lo creen?**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron Review y que me brindaron sus consejos (les doy mil veces gracias por jalarme las orejotas y enmarcarme mis errores)yo se muy bien que no soy buena en esto de escribir pero es mi forma de escaparme de mi realidad y hasta ahora me esta gustando mucho.**

_tsuki ai kou y hikariadi _muchisimas gracias por sus consejos y por seguir esta historia de novata (que se muy bien no tiene mucho chiste) pero espero que les guste.

**A todas aquellas personas que no me dejan su comentario porque tienen sueño,hambre o simplemente flojera "Anda mira es facil solo haz click en Review this chapter" y me haras muy feliz XD**

**si si ya se a ti que te importa hacerme feliz pero de verdad quiero saber cual es tu opinion sobre esta historia que a mi cuesta trabajo hacer (y digo trabajo porque no tengo casi nada de creatividad)no te cuesta nada siiiiiiii**

**Espero que no decepcionarlos con mis locuras **

**Y sigo esperando ansiosamente ese comentario de mi autora favorita "!Vicky kou de Malfoy!" de verdad linda aqui tienes a una loca esperando tu opinion solo por ser una gran admiradora de tu forma de escribir**

**0o0oo" AreSerena"oo0o0**

**PD:El proximo capitulo el tan esperado Reencuentro **


	3. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **A una tontita como yo no se le pudo ocurrir Sailor Moon, lógico los personajes que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"_**El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional tal vez no sea correspondido pero así te amo mas**_"

**O0o0"Reencuentro"0o0o**

En cuanto pisaron el suelo del parque No.10 sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar como hace tiempo no lo hacían, se transformaron en sus identidades masculinas.

-Bien ya llegamos-dijo el líder de ellos, un hombre atractivo de cabello negro y traje corto.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-esta vez hablo su hermano, un atractivo peliplateado.

-Pues a casa de bombón a donde mas-anuncio con ironía.

Yaten frunció el seño, decidió contraatacar.

-Si claro eso te gustaría ¿no?-declaro creyéndose victorioso. El aludido solo rio y lo miro.

-Por supuesto, o ¿tu prefieres ir con Mina?-

El solo se sonrojo, se cruzo de brazos y desvió su mirada de las caras burlonas de sus hermanos. Taiki solo admiraba tal escena con diversión.

-Bien veo que ya no hay objeción ¿verdad Yaten?-

-Entonces que esperamos, aquí afuera, se está haciendo más frio –hablo por primera vez Taiki.

Sin más palabras los tres asintieron y caminaron al domicilio de la chica de cabellos rubios. La casa de sus padres de Serena.

Seiya seguía burlándose del sonrojo de Yaten. En ese momento Taiki se percato de la familiar escena, ellos se peleaban, pero no con el afán de ofender o herir al otro como lo hacían desde hace años en kinmoku, no, lo hacían como lo que para ellos eran en la tierra "hermanos".

Empezó a sentirse bien con el mismo, como si su figura terrestre expusiera el verdadero yo que no conocía, se sentía diferente, se sentía feliz. Pronto empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor en su pecho, era temor, miedo a que aquellas chicas que les mostraron su amistad y que tres de ellas específicamente, ya los hayan olvidado, que tal si ellas ya tenían a quien querer, y si tal vez no eran correspondidos.

-¡Taiki CUIDADO!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**···XxX···**

-"¿Dijiste algo Serena?"-pregunto la pequeña gata sobre su cama al no entender lo que había dicho la rubia.

-"No nada será mejor…que me duerma o mañana llegare tarde otra vez"-

Pero cuando había dicho eso ya estaba cubriéndose con sus cobijas; no dejando reaccionar a la gata negra que solo se acostó en su lugar de siempre al lado de ella sobre su buro.

-"Buenas noches Serena"-

Y con esto las dos se perdieron en profundo sueño pero no sin meditar que una quedo preocupada y la otra confusa.

**···XxX···**

Apretó el retrato en sus manos con impotencia, sabía lo que eran esas tres estrellas, sabia quienes eran esas tres presencias, ya las conocía.

Se dirigió dentro de su departamento, cerrando la ventana corrediza tras de sí.

Se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar, observando con atención a la pareja en la foto, su novia.

_Serena y el paseaban por el parque en una ya rara ocasión que salían de su departamento de él, en sus pocos encuentros._

_-Y ¿por fin me vas a decir que hiciste mientras no estaba?-pregunto curioso_

_-Pues al principio me sentía muy triste porque no estabas conmigo Darien…..pero después Seiya me ayudo mucho y me…-_

_-¿Seiya?-Trato de disimular sus celos pero no lo logro._

_-Es un amigo muy querido para mi ¿no lo recuerdas?-Serena estaba nerviosa, jamás se dirigió a Seiya por su nombre frente a Darien, el solo conocía la imagen de la guerrera que se despidió de ellos en la azotea de la terraza de la escuela._

Así fue como conoció la historia de grupo musical Three Lights, y por mucho también conoció la "amistad" tan cercana que tenía su novia con uno de los integrantes del famoso grupo, por la boca de las propias amigas de Serena.

**···XxX···**

Seiya y Yaten no paraban de reír, por la desgracia de su hermano, después de ayudarlo a salir de una coladera a la cual había caído por andar distraído, y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Siguieron caminando.

-"Ya me duele el es...to...mago Ya cállate….Seiya-Trato de decir Yaten entre carcajadas.

-Perdón, perdón es q-que no pue…do evitarlo-

-Creen que es muy gracioso, claro ustedes no están mojados y muriéndose de frio-

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Yaten un poco más calmado.

Seiya de inmediato se incorporo poniéndose un poco serio olvidando lo sucedido anteriormente. Caminaron un poco más para llegar a la puerta de la Familia Tsukino. Estando ahí Yaten y Taiki se pusieron detrás de su líder. Les extraño el comportamiento de Seiya.

**···XxX··· **

-Que fue eso-pregunto una chica rubia en su cama un poco sobresaltada.

-¿Que fue que Mina?-pregunto Artemis adormilado.

-Es que….sentí una presencia, una energía-

-¿Maligna?-

-No pero si conocida-

-¿conocida mala?-

-Ya t dije que no Artemis-

-Entonces de que te preocupas tal vez-bosteza-mañana sabremos que fue esa energía, ahora ya duérmete por favor-

-Tienes razón, Buenas Noches Artemis.

Se recostó de nuevo en su cama, cubriéndose una vez más entre sus cobijas blancas, mirando hacia su izquierda, cubriéndose de la luz de las estrellas, la luz que se colaba desde su ventana, observándolas bien, contemplándolas y antes de sucumbir al sueño rogo para que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

_Ojala si sea lo que pienso…..Yaten._

**···XxX···**

Llevaban parados más de quince minutos solo observando la puerta frente a ellos, rodeados solo por la oscuridad de la noche sin nadie más a su alrededor.

Seiya parecía no reaccionar, simplemente se quedo parado ahí, quieto, Taiki no dijo nada porque no podía decirlo aunque quisiera el frio que recorría su cuerpo por estar mojado de pies a cabeza no lo dejaba hablar, Yaten también se dio cuenta de la situación.

Paso una de sus manos por el hombro del pelinegro, este le volteo a ver confundido.

-No te preocupes Seiya en todo caso que ella ya este-guardo silencio un momento-nosotros estaremos contigo ¿entiendes?-

El no dijo nada solo asintió y por fin se decidió a tocar el timbre.

Una vez más solo Taiki en su silencio impropio se dio cuenta del apoyo que ellos tres se brindaban, en ese que no era su hogar natal, pero que lo sentían también como suyo. Estaban juntos en todo.

Después de unos largos minutos escucharon detrás de la puerta como alguien bajaba de las escaleras que crujían a cada paso, la persona hablaba bajo, y aunque quedo un audible "quien rayos es a esta hora" se hizo presente.

Les abrió un hombre mayor a lo treinta, en pijama desarreglada y una bata también de dormir, poniéndose apenas los lentes tratando de visualizarlos.

-En que puedo ayudarlos jovencitos-pregunto adormilado, y cuando iban a contestar otra voz se hizo presente.

-Son los amigos de Serena Papá, los cantantes- dijo un joven de más o menos quince o dieciséis años detrás de su padre cruzándose de brazos.

-Disculpen que los molestemos a estas horas de la noche, pero podríamos ver a Serena por…...-

-Creen que estas horas son convenientes para- reclamo el papa de Serena pero fue interrumpido por una sombra en las escaleras.

-¿Quiénes son cariño?-Pregunto una mujer de en bata blanca, bajando de las escaleras.

-Son los amigos de Serena, Mama, vienen a buscarla- contesto el joven castaño.

-Bien entonces háganlos pasar-

**···XxX···**

-Sera mejor irme a dormir quizá esto no significa nada-se dijo el mismo el pelinegro.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación con las luces apagadas, todavía con la fotografía en sus manos.

Se recostó en su cama, siendo alumbrado por la luz de su ventana a lado de él.

Se llevo el retrato a su pecho, presionándolo contra él.

-Yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte Serena, y así no te dejare, porque "Te Amo"-Presiono aun más la fotografía contra él con un temor del cual no sabía la razón.

Y antes de perderse en el profundo sueño solo pudo pronunciar –"Serena"-

**···XxX···**

Los dos se quitaron de la puerta para cederles el paso, Samuel y Kenji no apartaron la vista de los jóvenes que entraban tímidamente a la casa. Prendieron la luz de la casa. El Sr. Tsukino se percato de la condición de uno de ellos.

A los tres hermanos los golpearon los recuerdos en aquella casa donde pasaron unos gratos momentos a lado de aquellas muchachas.

-Joven ¿Por qué esta mojado?-Pregunto el Sr Tsukino-Venga conmigo le daré ropa seca, si sigue con esta le dará un resfriado-

-No, no se moleste estoy bien muchas gracias-estornudo

-No es molestia, acompáñeme por favor-insistió indicándole las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Taiki se resigno a aceptar la ayuda con algo de pena pero siguió al Sr por las escaleras.

Llegando a la habitación del matrimonio Kenji le dio uno de sus trajes de trabajo al muchacho frente a él, y mientras le indicaba el baño reflexionaba sobre sus acciones.

No sabía el porqué de su comportamiento hacia ellos tres, el querer ayudar a alguien a quien no conocía salvo por la televisión o relatos de su hija, ni mucho menos sabia la razón por la cual no sospechaba de ellos al llegar a una hora poco conveniente, no lo hacía, tal vez era por haber escuchado a Serena en muchas platicas en las cuales siempre salían sus amigos estrella o porque ella misma hablaba muy bien de ellos. En verdad no lo sabía.

-Siéntense por favor a Serena le hubiera encantado recibirlos ella misma-Les dijo la mama de Serena indicándoles el sillón de la sala.

Un dolor enorme se apodero de los sentidos de Seiya ante tales palabras, Serena ya no vivía con sus padres, se imagino lo que menos quería escuchar, tal vez ya la había perdido para siempre y le dolía.

-Muchas gracias Sr Tsukino y disculpe las molestias de llegar a esta hora pero nosotros queríamos localizar a su hija-dijo Yaten cortes y tratando de encontrar una razón de la ausencia de la rubia al darse cuenta del estado de su hermano.

-Serena ya no vive con nosotros-remarco Sammy

-Así es Serena ahora tiene un departamento cerca del centro, su trabajo lo requería-dijo Ikuko un poco triste—Iré por un poco de té caliente, debe hacer mucho frio afuera-Fue lo último que dijo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Dejando a los tres chicos en la sala, Sammy, Yaten y Seiya.

Para el último se había instalado en su interior un rayo de esperanza, aunque todavía tenía sus dudas.

-¿Para qué quieren ver a mi hermana?-pregunto el castaño sentándose frente a ellos mirándoles a los ojos, esperando una buena respuesta.

-Queremos verla para…-

-Muchas gracias Sr Tsukino le traeré su traje mañana a primera hora-Taiki interrumpió a Seiya cuando por fin había hablado. Le dio las gracias al papa de Serena por la ropa, guardando la suya en una pequeña mochila bajando las escaleras.

-No hay problema, aunque todavía no me ha dicho porque estaba mojado- pregunto un poco confuso y curioso.

Pero antes de que contestara Mama Ikuko llego de la cocina con una charola que contenía tres tazas con té caliente. Las puso en la mesa del centro siendo ayudada por el joven pelinegro para colocarlas en esta.

Sammy no podía sospechar de sus intenciones hacia su hermana, y parecía que sus padres tampoco. El ya lo sabía todo desde la primera vez que Haruka llamo solicitando a Serena hace más de seis años.

_-Sammy contesta por favor-le ordeno su madre desde alguna parte de la casa._

_Dejo el video juego que tenía en sus manos en sobre su cama, salió de su cuarto de mala gana y recorrió el pasillo hasta donde estaba el teléfono._

_-Diga-contesto._

_-"Con Serena por favor"-se escucho del otro lado del teléfono._

_-¿de parte de quien?-preguntó_

_-De Haruka Tenoh-_

_Dejo la bocina a lado del aparato y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana. La encontró recostada en su cama, para el parecía que estaba muy triste, ella no se ha percatado de su presencia._

_-Serena tonta te hablan por teléfono dijo que se llamaba Haruka-_

_La vio levantarse poco a poco de su cama y dirigirse al teléfono. Tomo la bocina con temor._

_-Hola-_

_Su comportamiento se le hacía extraño, por lo que se dirigió a la sala para escuchar desde el otro teléfono. Se preocupo por su hermana._

_Tomo con cuidado el aparato para que no lo escucharan._

_-Ya encontraron a los dueños de los corazones puros te esperamos-colgaron el teléfono._

_-¿Haruka?-logro escuchar lo último que dijo su hermana antes de colgar._

_¿Dueños de los corazones puros? Se pregunto para el mismo._

_Desde ese día comenzó a espiarla cuando tenía tiempo después de salir de la primaria. Muchas veces la perdió de vista, también la vio pasear con su novio que para su opinión de él no le parecía la relación que ese chico tenia con su hermana, o simplemente la veía entrar al templo de una de sus amigas. _

_Hasta que un día la vio con una niña de cabello rosa a la que muchas veces llamo "prima", y que sus padres habían olvidado, pero él no, la recordaba muy bien. Sacaron entre sus ropas algo que parecían ser unos broches._

_-"DOBLE PODER COSMICO LUNAR"-las escucho decir siendo rodeadas por unos listones, dando a conocer su otra identidad._

_Ahí empezó su admiración secreta hacia su hermana, sabía que ella era la guerrera Sailor Moon y decidió callar hasta que su hermana se decidiera a hablar con él sobre su secreto. Él era el encargado de tranquilizar a sus padres cuando veían como destruían su ciudad detrás de la ventana, diciéndoles que Serena estaba bien. El confiaba en ella. En su heroína. _

_Y por consiguiente la identidad de aquellos tres muchachos también las conocía._

-¿Entonces no desean quedarse?-pregunto la mama de Serena, observando cómo los tres tomaban de sus tasas.

-Discúlpenos de verdad por causar tantas molestias-hablo por los tres Taiki, sintiendo como el calor regresaba a su cuerpo por el liquido caliente.

-Lastima nuestra recamara de huéspedes está siendo reparada-

-No tiene que lamentarlo encontraremos donde quedarnos, muchas gracias-hablo Seiya.

-Serena tiene una recamara extra en su departamento, tal vez ella les de asilo-dijo Sammy poniéndose de pie, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa de parte de su padre.

-Sammy tiene razón, de todos modos vinieron a buscarla a ella- dijo encantada Ikuko.

Seiya se levanto de su lugar para evitar que vieran su sonrojo por la proposición de quedarse con ella, sus hermanos siguieron su acción también poniéndose de pie.

-Bien entonces nos retiramos-dijo el pelinegro con la mirada baja.

Kenji miro furioso a su esposa, como podía decir eso de su querida niña.

La Sra. Tsukino les escribió en un papel la dirección del departamento de Serena y se la dio al joven de traje rojo.

-Está bien pero yo los acompaño, es tarde y pueden perderse-dijo el Papa de Serena autoritario, subiendo las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa.

Una excusa perfecta.

Pocos minutos después bajo cambiado con ropa casual, se dirigió a ellos y les dijo que ya estaba listo para irse y a su esposa le comunico que tal vez llegaría tarde. Fue el primero en salir e indicarles el camino hacia su auto.

Antes de que saliera Seiya volteo a ver a Sammy a lado de la puerta, sacudió su cabello como si fuera un pequeño y le sonrió, le hizo una leve reverencia a la Sra. Tsukino en forma de respeto y salió de su casa.

Al ver cerrar la puerta a su mama pensó en el.

"_Seiya me gusta para ti Serena."_

**···XxX···**

-Serena ¿estás bien?-pregunto Luna preocupada-Llevas mucho tiempo dando vueltas en tu cama-

-No Luna no estoy bien, sentí una presencia-

-¿Presencia? ¿Mala?-pregunto adormilada

-No, no es mala pero si conocida-

-Tal vez estas estresada por tu trabajo ya duérmete-

La rubia hizo caso omiso y se levanto de su cama, ni siquiera se puso sus sandalias para dormir y se dirigió hacia su cocina.

Luna aprovecho el momento para quedarse de nuevo dormida.

Tomo un vaso de su alacena y se sirvió agua de la llave del fregadero. De repente escucho sonar el timbre de su departamento.

_-¿A estas horas?_-se pregunto en voz baja.

Presa del miedo por la hora y por la oscuridad de la noche tomo lo primero que encontró en la cocina, un sartén. Se dirigió a su puerta con el miedo en todo su ser.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente. Apretó el mango del sartén en su mano.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, no pudo distinguir la sombra frente a ella así que por instinto y sin pensarlo logro pegarle.

-¡Hija!-

-¿Papa?-

Se apresuro a aprender la luz para distinguir a la persona que había golpeado.

-¡Auch! Hola bombón- dijo sobándose la cabeza, todavía en el suelo.

-¿Seiya?-

* * *

Bueno primero que nada ¿como estan? yo mal, esta porqueria de computadora me odia no me dejaba subir mi capi T-T pero por fin aqui esta.

Taiki jajaja siempre quise tirarlo a una coladera ¿ustedes no? es que jamas se preguntaron como es que iba por las calles siempre pensando y jamas se tropezo con nada o alguien.

Seiya pobrecito la tonta de Serena le pego y todo por no preguntar antes de abrir, pero no se preocupen tendra su recompensa lo juro.

Darien mmm el tontito de Darien si sabe lo que significa esta llegada y pues el no esta dispuesto a perder a Serena ¿que es lo que planea?

Quise poner a Sammy como el que supiera su secreto y no su mama por la razon que ese tambien es mi caso;soy la mayor de mis tres hermanos pero nada mas tengo un hermano y aunque todo el tiempo me este peleando con el, lo quiero (ese tonto) por eso quise poner al hermano de Serena porque como nosotros tambien nos preocupamos por el otro y sin mas te vas enterando de sus secretos, aveces sin querer.

Como tambien pudieron notar Mina tambien siente la energia de su media naranja, a Taiki nole puse chica por que por aqui me dicen que quieren a Lita como su pareja y otros no0 que les gusta Amy pero ustedes queridos lectores tienen la ultima palabra.

Gracias a;Are Mireille, Srta Rossy kou, , hikariadi y a Tsuki Ai kou.

que por sus hermosos comentarios y consejos me dan mas ganas de escribir y por eso quiero invitarlas a que sigan brindandome su apoyo en mi nuevo proyecto que se llamara "ILUSON" una tragedia de Serena y Seiya -una muerte cambiara el destino feliz de Serena-aunque si necesitare ayuda en algunos detalles quien quiera apoyarme o ayudarme si tienen tiempo pueden contactarme por:

areserena(arroba)

NOS VEMOS BEZOZ

ATTE

"AreSerena"´

PD:Todas las dudas y misterios que me preguntaron por ahi se contestaran en el proximo capi "Citas"XD


	4. Regalo

**Disclaimer: **A una tontita como yo no se le pudo ocurrir Sailor Moon lógico los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Canciones:Triunfamos y Sin Ti**

**Interpretes:Los Tri-O**

**Dedicado a las personas que me han apoyado en esto que es nuevo para mí y que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario o un muy apreciado para mi consejo.**

"**El amor no es fantasía, el amor es poesía y es por eso que te digo que yo te amaría, aunque tú no me quieras"**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Entro a su habitación, apenas distinguiendo a la pequeña gata negra sobre su buro, puesto que solo se mantenía despierta por reflejo para poder llegar a su cama.

Luna se mantenía ignorante a lo sucedido dos horas antes, estaba completamente dormida.

Camino con mucho trabajo a su cama, se dejo caer boca abajo sobre esta, levantándosele un poco el camisón blanco que tenia para dormir.

Estaba cansada de todo lo pasado esa noche. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada debajo de su rostro y empezó a relajarse.

Primero la emoción de reencontrarse con sus amigos que desde hace años tenía la gran esperanza de volver a ver.

Tal vez por el gran cariño que les tenía a los tres, así como también el respeto y admiración a sus otras personalidades.

O tal vez era por sus dudas hacia uno de ellos en especial.

Tenía que aclarar su mente, esa guerra de confusiones y sentimientos que tenia dentro de su ser. Tenía que aclara la verdadera razón por la que se reprimía tanto el haberlos dejado ir, el no haberlos detenido en aquella terraza de la escuela.

Desde hace tiempo quería saber sobre su estado, si eran felices, si no tenían problemas, había pensado muchas veces en fugarse, para que con sus propios ojos supiera que ellos estaban bien. Pero siempre que lo intentaba un temor incontrolable revolvía todo su ser, como si enterarse de que eran felices le causara tristeza y no sabía porque.

Los atendió en cuanto llegaron, les sirvió comida recién hecha por ella, esa misma noche. Y claro después de haberle reiterado he insistido a su padre que estaría bien, si se quedaba sola con aquellos muchachos.

Kenji cedió a las peticiones de su hija retirándose del departamento, asegurándose por completo de que aquellos tres jóvenes no quisieran hacerle daño a su hija de alguna forma.

Exponiendo así un argumento de valores morales e indirectas de amenazas bastante claras para ellos.

Entre la comida Serena les sirvió té y café caliente para hacer la plática aun más amena. Se entero de la reconstrucción completa de su planeta, de sus nuevas ambiciones como guerreras,

Ella se sintió extasiada por los relatos, se emociono al saberse ella la primera en enterarse de cada detalle de todo lo que platicaban. Pero se sentía más dichosa al saber que fueron ellos quien la escogieron para ser la primera que se enterara de su regreso.

Pero en un momento a otro la plática se oscureció solo un poco, por una discusión que a Serena le pareció bastante divertida, ya que la habitación extra que tenía solo tenía una cama y de tamaño individual, causando conmoción entre los tres.

Taiki alego sus derechos como hermano mayor tenia, para poder quedarse con la cama.

Seiya al ser más rápido que Yaten en hablar exigió sus beneficios como el menor de ellos, quedándose con el único sillón grande de la estancia.

El peliplateado al no tener otra opción se conformo con una cama temporal en el suelo de la habitación donde dormiría Taiki, hecha de una colchoneta y varias cobijas para no sentir el frio del suelo.

Todos tomaron la decisión de quedarse solo con sus bóxers y una playera que tenían debajo de su traje para poder dormir cómodos, haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa ante la falta de vergüenza de ellos tres.

Después de relajarse sobre su cama Serena empezó a quedarse poco a poco dormida sobre sus cobijas, puesto que tenía tanto cansancio que simplemente no le importo si quiera acomodarse bajo de estas.

**%%%%%**

Media hora después de haberse quedado dormida empezó a sentirse incomoda, tenía un dolor fuerte en su espalda debido a la posición en la que se durmió, pero sintió a un mas su malestar en sus brazos y piernas, pero este no era causado por la posición.

Se levanto despacio y se sentó en una de las orillas de cama, se llevo las manos al rostro para poder despertar un poco más, para después deslizarlas a sus brazos, los sintió fríos y entumidos a causa de esto, las volvió a mover pero esta vez las dirigió a sus piernas que estaban en el mismo estado.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su ropero, saco una pijama más cómoda y caliente. Se cambio el camisón que tenia por aquella ropa, sintiendo como se acogía cada vez más por la sensación de recuperar en su cuerpo el calor perdido.

Se recostó bajo sus sabanas sintiéndose más cómoda y relajada, ya no sentía el frio que parecía estar en toda la casa.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos, pero los volvió a abrir de repente.

Su conciencia le advirtió algo que al parecer había olvidado.

-¿Los chicos tendrán frio?-

Rápidamente se levanto y se volvió a dirigir a su ropero, pero esta vez saco cobijas gruesas que tenia de reserva para ocasiones como esa.

Salió de su habitación llevándolas con las dos manos, con la mayor cautela posible para no hacer ruido y no despertarlos. Quería que descansaran mañana tendrían un día pesado.

Abrió la puerta de la otra habitación en silencio y coloco las cobijas en el suelo, extendió solamente dos de estas.

Por suerte la ventana del cuarto era lo suficientemente luminosa como para poder distinguir a los dos hombres dormidos en sus respectivas camas.

Le coloco las primeras dos a Yaten con cuidado, quien se movió solo un poco ante el movimiento de ella, pero no despertó.

Volvió a extender dos más y se las coloco a Taiki quien hizo lo mismo que su hermano pero tampoco despertó. Serena tuvo que hacer malabares con el puesto que como Yaten se encontraba en el suelo le estorbaba un poco para colocarle adecuadamente las cobijas.

Tomo las que sobraron del suelo y salió de la habitación, para poder dirigirse a la sala donde descansaba Seiya.

Estando frente a él extendió las cobijas y las puso sobre él con mucha delicadeza que parecía que él no se percato ya que ni se movió.

Antes de irse la rubia lo volteo a ver, dormido, al verlo en ese estado le nació la necesidad de acercarse un poco más a el, y lo hizo, se inclino lo suficiente para que una de sus manos quitara un pequeño mechón del cabello de el que había caído descaradamente por su rostro, mientras se lo quitaba aprovecho para acariciar la piel suave del pelinegro, se acerco un poco más a él, tanto para que sus labios le dieran un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Seiya.

Volvió a pararse y se dispuso a regresar a su recamara pero una mono alrededor de su muñeca le impidió seguir su camino.

Se asusto un poco por la reacción de él, Seiya abrió sus ojos y la observo bien, los dos se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

Con un movimiento suave pero suficientemente fuerte Seiya hizo que Serena se arrodillara delante del sillón quedando frente a frente, retiro su mano de su muñeca para llevarla a una de las mejillas de ella, acariciándola lentamente mientras Serena cerraba los ojos para disfrutar y hacer más profunda aquella caricia.

La rubia tomo la mano que la estaba acariciando y la entrelazo con la suya. Seiya se sentó completamente en el sillón invitándola con la mirada a que ella hiciera lo mismo, Serena se sentó junto a él aprovechando para entrelazar su otra mano con la otra de el.

Se fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente, cerraron sus ojos acercándose más, al grado en el que sus narices se rosaban, sus alientos se mesclaban causándoles la necesidad de estar más cerca, sus labios se rosaron y…

-Perdón ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto bostezando Yaten abriendo la puerta del cuarto donde dormía y dirigirse a la cocina.

Seiya y Serena se separaron rápidamente sonrojándose al ser sorprendidos.

Ella se levanto del sillón soltándolo totalmente, si la sala no estuviera tan oscura el hubiera notado que la chica tenía la cara completamente roja.

Camino solo unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, giro su cabeza y lo miro todavía estaba sentado y la seguía con la mirada lo que la puso aun más nerviosa.

-Buenas Noches Seiya-

-Buenas Noches Bombón-

Se dirigió a su habitación casi corriendo, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí se recargo en esta cerrando los ojos, se llevo las manos a su pecho sintiendo a su corazón palpitar rápido, sentía emoción éxtasis y adrenalina.

Haciendo más grandes sus dudas.

En la sala Seiya todavía sentado se llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla donde ella lo había besado, sintiéndose feliz por lo que pudo haber pasado. Se recostó y se acomodo viendo a Yaten salir de la cocina con un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua y entrando de nuevo a su habitación temporal.

-Estúpido Yaten-fue lo último que pudo articular antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

**%%%%%**

**Una semana después.**

Dos días antes ellos habían hablado con su antiguo representante para pedirle de nuevo la oportunidad de entrar al mundo del espectáculo.

Esté acepto encantado volver a contratar a los artistas que lo llevaron a ser clasificado como uno de los mejores y más importantes representantes.

Cosa que ayudo para que ellos tuvieran un departamento bastante amplio que cubría hasta la más mínima de las necesidades, teniendo por fin una habitación para cada uno

Pero no sin antes agradecerle mil veces a aquella chica rubia que los acogió cuando no tenían a donde ir, soportándolos por varios días y por haber guardado como secreto su llegada por lo menos hasta que tuvieran donde vivir.

Ahora estaban frente al templo Hikawa, esperando a que Serena les indicara que ya podían pasar.

Adentro estaban sus amigas, pero lo más importante aún, estaban las personas que amaban y se sentían nerviosos, al menos Taiki y Yaten lo estaban.

-Ya pueden pasar chicos-por fin los llamo. Estaba asomándose detrás de la puerta corrediza de aquel templo.

No habían entrado por completo cuando empezaron a escuchar murmullos inentendibles, para luego ser victima de una avalancha de abrazos propiciados por las chicas.

Después de las demostraciones de afecto que ellos recibieron encantados, se les ofreció a quedarse un poco mas antes de que se retiraran a sus deberes.

Platicando se conocieron muchos proyectos que en el pasado ellos desconocían tales como:

Rei seria sacerdotisa oficial el templo de su abuelo, su única familia.

Lita había conseguido por fin el permiso que quería para poder abrir su propia pastelería. Su sueño.

Amy seguía estudiando en una escuela privada, para poder conseguir su doctorado y por fin ejercerlo en un hospital.

Mina perseguía con afán su más grande sueño, ser cantante, y ya había avanzado bastante, pudo encontrar a un muy buen representante y apenas había logrado cantar un par de veces en unas disqueras.

-¿Y ustedes seguirán en el espectáculo?-Pregunto Lita

-Sí, ya contactamos a nuestro antiguo representante, así que tenemos que prepararnos para nuestro próximo concierto-respondió Taiki

-Al que ustedes están invitadas, claro-agrego Seiya

-Que bueno, así tal vez podamos cantar juntos-les dijo emocionada Mina

Después de platicar un rato mas los tres se retiraron por la obligación de ensayar lo más rápido posible para su concierto de bienvenida t regreso de "Los Three Lights" quedando de verse después.

**%%%%%**

Al siguiente día todo estaba nublado, llovía desde hace horas y todo indicaba que no quería terminar.

Taiki decidió salir a pasear un rato, aun con la lluvia, eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era despejar su mente. Sentirse tranquilo aunque sea por un rato.

Tenía una angustia en su ser que no lo dejaba en paz.

Pensaba en que tal vez Amy si lo había olvidado, o tal vez le tenía rencor por su comportamiento cuando se conocieron, por aquellas palabras que le dijo. Se sentía miserable de aquel comportamiento.

_Pero es que siempre me gusto lo que decías Amy Mizuno._

Caminando por las calles casi deshabitadas por la lluvia, el miro por un momento a una persona salir de una tienda que parecía vendía regalos.

Se acerco un poco más y pudo contemplar perfectamente que en realidad era la persona por la cual estaba sufriendo. Amy.

-¡Amy!-le grito tratando de que se detuviera.

Corrió hacia ella quien se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle. Estaba vestida con un precioso conjunto de falda y saco claro.

-Amy... .este… Hola-la saludo tímido. Causándole una pequeña risa a ella.

-Hola Taiki ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias, disculpa me preguntaba si tu….-

-¿si?-

Se había puesto un poco nervioso, su corazón latía fuerte, causándole un tono rojo a sus mejillas, hasta que en ese momento se pudo percatar que en sus delicadas manos de ella se encontraba un paquete en una bolsa de papel azul.

Amy se dio cuenta de su inspección y decidió aclarar las dudas que se veían en el rostro de él. Sonriéndole.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Serena y quería…-

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-

La pregunta repentina la sorprendió, no sabía que decir, estaba emocionada, feliz, temerosa, no lo sabía.

-Si claro ¿Cuándo?-

-ahora- Taiki ya tenía un poco mas de seguro por lo que no dudo en responder.

-Lo siento Taiki es que tengo que ir con Serena- le dijo un poco triste.

El rio, causando confusión en la peliazul.

-No te preocupes Seiya le tiene una sorpresa, por lo que dudo se acuerde de algunas amigas-

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir o preguntar algo paro un taxi con la mano para que los dos pudieran irse. No desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

Los dos subieron al taxi. Taiki le dio la dirección a conductor y partieron.

**%%%%%**

Tal vez si es mala idea, tal vez ella tendría cosas que hacer, eso en realidad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que ahora cruzaba por su mente era como iba a convencer a Mina Aino para que saliera con él. Esa noche.

Estaciono su auto negro afuera de la casa de la rubia.

Salió de él, dejando perder el color de su traje con lo negro de la noche, había acabado de llover hace solo un instante, dándole la oportunidad para poder bajar las rosas y una pequeña cajita roja de su auto sin tener la necesidad de cubrirlas.

Se sentía nervioso, ¿Por qué se sentía nervioso?, el era Yaten Kou nada lo hacía sentirse inseguro ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con ella?, le gustaba sí, pero tampoco sabía la razón.

Decidió darle la mejor de las citas que jamás haya tenido, o al menos eso esperaba que Mina dijera.

Toco el timbre de la casa, arreglándose el cuello donde estaba su corbata para quitar un poco de su tención.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una rubia realmente hermosa acomodándose un arete en su oreja. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido entallado color negro de brillos, que hacia resaltar la figura femenina acentuada por los años.

Sintió que un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, y no fue precisamente por el frio de afuera, poniéndolo más nervioso, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Buenas Noches Mina-

-Buenas noches Yaten ¿son para mí?- pregunto al ver las rosas rojas en su mano.

-Por supuesto- se las dio con cuidado y también le entrego la caja roja.

Pero antes de que ella pensara en abrirla decidió hablar para hacer su proposición.

Se acerco a su oído de Mina, como si quisiera contarle un secreto, poniéndola nerviosa por la cercanía, sentía su respiración cerca de su rostro y decidió cerrar los ojos.

-Mina ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?-

Tal vez fue por su tono de voz tan seductor de parte de el, o tal vez fue que le gusto escuchar su nombre en sus labios, por lo que no pudo decir nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

Yaten aprovecho la confusión de la chica, volvió a tomar las rosas y la caja poniéndolas en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

La miro por última vez, deleitándose con su espectacular figura, paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella sintiendo como esta se tensaba con su movimiento, resbalo su otra mano suavemente por todo el brazo descubierto de Mina, pudiendo percibir el suave perfume que traía en ese momento, tomo su otra mano para encaminarla a la salida de la casa y guiarla hacia su coche.

Mina en realidad no sabía lo que hacía, se movía solo por reflejo en realidad todas las palabras se le fueron de la boca no sabía que decir, lo único que si pudo saber fue que tal acercamiento del peliplateado le había gustado mucho y sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer. Por lo cual se olvido por completo de su compromiso esa noche con una de sus amigas.

Le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del coche y la ayudo a subir en el. Rodeo el auto para poder entrar el también. Cuando cerró la puerta vio por última vez a su acompañante en el asiento del copiloto.

_No olvidaras esta noche Mina te lo prometo._ Pensó antes de encender el coche.

**%%%%%%**

Olvidarse de esta fecha, jamás, como olvidar la fecha tan importante para él.

El cumpleaños de Serena.

Ya todo lo había anticipado, todo, hasta la posibilidad de despertar a los vecinos con lo que planeaba hacer. No le importaba.

A principios del mes creía no poder encontrar el regalo perfecto y decidió hacer algo nuevo diferente a todos los años. La haría sentir lo que para él era, su persona especial. Su novia.

Tomo todas las clases posibles para poder cantar y demostrarle que de verdad le importaba.

No le importaba estar en medio de la calle, ni mucho menos le importaría que estuvieran los amigos "cantantes" de Serena, que aunque ya había sentido su presencia, se sorprendió mas el saber que estaban en su forma masculina. Lo que causo una inseguridad que jamás había sentido antes.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, la lluvia había cesado, teniendo la gran oportunidad de entregar su regalo sin la menor dificultad.

-Solo espérame Serena-dijo Darien visualizando el departamento desde lejos.

**%%%%%**

Por fin, por fin tendría la oportunidad.

Había ensayado años la misma canción una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que algún día su deseo se hiciera realidad y poder cantársela al oído.

Ahora en esa fecha tan importante para el era la oportunidad perfecta.

Pero había un problema, tal vez cantársela al oído no era una buena idea, por el respeto que le tenía y por algunas de sus amigas.

Pero quería hacerla sentirse especial, quería decirle todo lo que sentía con esa canción.

La canción que cada año en esa fecha le cantaba a un recuerdo, que le cantaba a la mujer que siempre quiso.

No sabía cómo demostrárselo correctamente, y tuvo muchas dudas de cómo hacerlo. Hasta que se entero de una tradición de otro país, que para él era perfecta para su plan y su regalo.

Se esmero en su apariencia, quería que todo fuera espectacular.

Ahora se encontraba por las calles, pero no sintió frio, los nervios dentro de él era lo que lo tenía exento de toda otra sensación.

Observo la luna, y se puso aun más feliz cuando se dio cuenta que esa noche la Luna y las Estrellas brillaban juntas en el cielo nocturno.

-Bombón espero que te guste-dijo Seiya en voz baja.

**%%%%%**

-Ya se tardaron mucho ¿no?- dijo Rei enojada

-¿Les habrá pasado algo?- pregunto angustiada Serena

-No pienses eso Serena, seguro que ya vienen para acá-le contesto Lita tomándola del hombro para darle tranquilidad.

Estaban sentadas en el suelo, rodeando la mesa del centro de la sala de Serena, con un pastel de fresas, varios vasos, platos y cubiertos desechables.

-Si seguro-refunfuño Rei

Ya no dijeron nada, porque empezaron a escuchar ruido afuera del edificio, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la ventana corrediza que daba entrada al balcón del departamento. Ninguna se dispuso a salir por completo, pero sí lograron escuchar mejor de lo que se trataba el ruido de afuera. Música.

Rei se encamino a la cocina para asomarse, y saber quién era el responsable de la música y sobre todo saber para quien era la serenata.

-¡Es Darien!-grito emocionada desde la cocina.

A Serena no tuvieron que decirle más para que rápidamente deslizar la ventana y corriera asomarse a su balcón.

Al mirarlo ahí con su traje negro de gala, su camisa del mismo color desabrochada de los primeros botones y con una rosa roja en una de sus manos, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se le cortaba de la emoción, su felicidad hizo que contuviera unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Darien le hizo una señal al mariachi de traje de charro color negro y empezaron a tocar otra canción.

**Una tu voz a mi voz**

**Para gritar que triunfamos**

**El mundo ya se canso y aquí seguimos los dos**

**Sin renunciar ni ocultarnos**

**Porque ocultar nuestro amor **

**Será tapar con un dedo**

**La luz inmensa del sol**

**Negar la gracia de Dios**

**Negar que lo blanco es negro.**

**Amor nada nos pudo separar**

**Luchamos contra toda incomprensión**

**Del cuento ya no hay nada que contar**

**Triunfamos por la fuerza del amor.**

Serena no lo podía creer, lo vio cantar por primera vez, lo escucho con mucha atención, y en cada palabra que decía su emoción se hacía más fuerte.

De repente su felicidad se hizo más fuerte al mirar que hacia el edificio venia otro mariachi siendo comandados por alguien que hizo que esa noche fuera más que espectacular.

Seiya vestía un smoking blanco que hacia resaltar su figura masculina, y su porte varonil, dándose cuenta Serena por primera vez , que los años no pasaban en vano, en su mente juro jamás haber visto a Seiya tan atractivo como esa noche con una hermosa rosa roja en su mano, sonriéndole, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación en su ser, se sonrojo un poco más de lo que estaba. Casi sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, podía escucharlo latir, otra vez esa emoción, adrenalina, y felicidad que solo lograba tener cuando él estaba cerca.

Seiya les dijo el nombre de la canción al mariachi vestidos de color blanco, y empezaron a tocar, causando molestia en Darien quien no dijo nada y solo observo.

**Sin ti no podre vivir jamás**

**Y pensar que nunca más **

**Estarás junto a mí**

**Sin ti que me puede ya importar**

**Si lo que me hace llorar**

**Está lejos de aquí**

**Sin ti no hay demencia en mi dolor**

**La esperanza de mi amor te la llevas por fin**

**Sin ti es inútil vivir **

**Como inútil será el quererte olvidar.**

Mientras más seguía la canción Darien se enojaba e incomodaba mas.

Al parecer el no fue el único que tuvo esa idea.

-Bien Serena, ahora tienes que agradecer a la persona que te trajo "La Serenata"-le dijo pícaramente Rei, que junto con Lita se encontraban solo escuchando desde la ventana.

* * *

¡Hola!

Vaya este capítulo sí que me costó trabajo. En realidad quería subirlo desde ayer, por el cumple de Serena, pero estuve un poco ocupada ;)

Ojala que les haya agradado este capítulo, y no los haya decepcionado.

Si así fue tratare de mejorar. LO PROMETO! XD

Bueno como vimos dos de las chicas se fugaron con sus respectivas parejitas, y si, puse a Taiki y Amy juntos por que así lo quisieron ustedes.

Le iba poner "Citas" a este capi, pero creo que ese nombre le vendrá mejor ya que Yaten y Taiki secuestraron a sus chicas jijiji.

Lo de Darien y Seiya mmmm… que les puedo decir.

Esperen el próximo capítulo que a más tardar estará este Lunes al igual que el de "Ilusión" de hecho sé muy bien que adelante muchísimo antes este capi por lo mismo del cumple.

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a las personas que siguen este fic y que me dan ánimos para mejorar, y ahora sé que aunque no nos podamos ver en persona yo las considero mis amigas, esas personas son:

**Hikariadi, Usagi 13chiba, tatisms, Princesa Lunar de Kou, Kentauride Jay, Are Mireille BTKyo, Sol Kaory, Srta Rossy Kou y a Tsuki Ai Kou.**

Muchas gracias

AreSerena

Aviso; si voy a hacer un fic completo de "Copo de Nieve" con otro nombre luego se los digo, aunque no sea en estos días pero si lo !

**Muchos Bz`s y deseos de buena suerte a aquellas personitas que ahorita tienen algunos problemas.**

**No se preocupen mientras ustedes crean en si mismos y en los demás podrán salir adelante, sean fuertes y aprendan todos los días de sus problemas, y jamás crean que todo esta perdido conserven su esperanza. Sonrianle a la vida, mañana podria ser demasiado tarde :)**


	5. Citas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen son creaciones de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

**Dedicado a:** La Estrella más brillante del Universo entero, y la más perfecta.

"**Ríe cuando estés triste, llorar es demasiado fácil, tu no le des esa facilidad"**

"**Citas"**

**SssSssSss**

Mina permaneció inerte desde su lugar, solo observando por su ventana, las luces increíblemente atractivas tenían toda su atención ahora, después de una hora arriba del auto de Yaten, desde que fue a su casa por ella improvisadamente, no es que no quisiera hablar con él. No. Si no que sentía que cada vez que intentaba producir una palabra, todo el alfabeto se borraba de su mente, estaba nerviosa, por primera vez Mina Aino estaba intranquila ante un hombre, cosa que jamás le había pasado, al contrario la caracterizaban por ser la mejor en lo que a chicos se trataba, pero esta vez era diferente era algo que no conocía razón.

Hace una hora cuando él la sorprendió en su casa, sintió algo que jamás había experimentado antes, un ardor en su interior le hacía entender que la cercanía que Yaten le brindo en ese momento le gustaba, y mucho, pero no conocía hasta donde, por eso mejor se limito a mirar por la ventana, mientras él la guiaba hacia su destino, que desconocía.

Yaten giro el volante y dio una vuelta hacia los adentros de un parque afuera de la ciudad, haciendo que Mina reaccionara, posando su vista hacia el frente causándole diversión a Yaten.

Mina no alcanzo a distinguir mucho, solo veía una luz brillante pero muy pequeña por la distancia, y se fueron acercando más hacia ella. El parecía que sabía lo que hacía, perfectamente, ya que condujo con más a prisa, esquivando a la perfección algunas altiplanicies del lugar entre las penumbras de aquella estancia libre. Ahí fue donde la rubia se dio cuenta de que ya todo estaba planeado. Hasta su secuestro voluntario, levanto una ceja al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento, se sintió alagada por ello, pero eso jamás se lo diría a él peliplata. Acercándose un poco más, observo perfectamente un escenario perfecto en medio de un lugar vacio. No podía creer lo que veía.

**SssSssSss**

Al terminar de escuchar tan magnificas canciones, Serena bajo rápidamente a la planta baja de su edificio, para agradecer personalmente a los dos personajes responsables de du felicidad y den maravilloso regalo.

Les ofreció entrar a su departamento para poder seguir disfrutando de la velada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó en algún momento que se le saldría del pecho, tal vez por la emoción, o simplemente saber que las personas más importantes para ella estaban ahí, ese día, junto a ella. En verdad los amaba.

Seiya y Darien por su parte estaban encantados, y aceptaron tal invitación, despidieron cortésmente al grupo de mariachis que los acompaño a cada uno respectivamente, se dirigieron hacia la chica rubia que traía puesto un espectacular vestido negro deslumbrante, entallado de la parte de arriba, y largo y vaporoso de la parte de abajo, pareciendo elegante y arrebatador ante los ardientes ojos masculinos, de los dos hombres frente a ella, resaltaba muy bien su cintura y escote mejor pronunciados a lo largo del tiempo.

Cuando llegaron frente a ella y sin pensarlo los dos le extendieron una rosa roja, poniendo un poco más nerviosa a Serena, pero esta vez no por su presencia, si no por la inesperada coincidencia en su situación, siendo incapaz de reaccionar rápido, por lo que Darien y Seiya se miraron, el primero traía los ojos entrecerrados mientras que Seiya tenía un deje de diversión por lo que sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa burlesca. Serena, cuando por fin pudo estar en sus cabales, tomo las dos hermosas rosas ofrecidas al mismo tiempo para evitar problemas y confusiones entre ellos.

Después de una sonrisa amable de parte de ella, se dirigieron dentro del edificio hacia el elevador del mismo, Serena no quería subir las escaleras, las zapatillas color plata con tacones de punta que median por lo menos nueve centímetros le impedían subir por ellas como normalmente estaba acostumbrada, y ahí dentro, por primera vez en la noche se sintió indefensa, y deseada como jamás lo había sentido, ante los el par de miradas penetrantes y un poco molestas de ellos, se dio cuenta por primera vez del significado de las palabras de Rei cuando la acompaño a elegir el vestido que llevaría esa noche "_Ese vestido es perfecto para esa noche, claro si pretendes impresionar a alguien"_. ¿Impresionar a alguien? Claro ella quería verse bien por su cumpleaños. No porque precisamente querría deslumbrar a alguien.

Saliendo del elevador los guio hacia su departamento, y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con otra gran sorpresa.

-Hola Linda-

-Feliz Cumpleaños Serena-

-¡Haruka! ¡Michiru!- grito y se lanzo a abrazar a sus dos queridas amigas, recién llegadas.

**SssSssSss**

-¿Puedes darme la mesa especial?-le pregunto quedamente Taiki al encargado de asignar las mesas en el restaurante donde estaban, no quería que Amy lo escuchara.

-Taiki pero este es un restaurante muy caro si gustas podemos irnos a otro lugar, no es necesario que…-

-Solo disfrútalo Amy, para mí es un placer-le dijo de una forma encantadora, haciendo reacción en las mejillas de la chica tornándosele rojas.

El encargado les dio una señal que solo Taiki pudo entender, los guio hacia una puerta donde nadie más entraba, cruzándola le seguía un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, por lo que Taiki la abrazo de los hombros y la acerco hacia él, ella no supo cómo reaccionar así que solamente lo acompaño hasta llegar frente a una cortina color negro, como las que se utilizan en los teatros, solo que esta era un poco más pequeña, ocultando por lo que parecía ser un cuarto exclusivo.

El encargado los dejo solos por órdenes de Taiki, ganándose la mirada extrañada y confundida de Amy, por lo que fue él quien corrió la cortina. Enseñando un hermoso cuarto oscuro alumbrado de velas de aroma dulce en todos lados, la mesa tenía un mantel color negro tan largo que tapaba hasta las patas de la mesa circular pequeña, ya todo estaba puesto en orden los cubiertos y la comida estaba servida. Un paraíso de pétalos de rosas rojas adornaba el piso también oscuro.

Amy volteo a ver a Taiki quien le regalo una sonrisa que fue suficiente para invitarla a pasar para disfrutar su cena romántica improvisada.

Era una noche espectacular.

**SssSssSss**

Después de una hora, el ambiente era perfecto.

Haruka y Michiru platicaban amenamente con Seiya, Rei y Lita trataban de atender a los invitados a pesar de las insistencias de Serena para que las ayudara ellas le dijeron que no que era su noche y que la disfrutara. Darien no dejo ni un minuto a su novia.

-Serena-

-Dime Darien-

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo...esta noche?-la tomo de las manos.

Un escalofrió, la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, desde la parte más baja de su ser hasta su cabeza, erizándole la piel, ante el tono que Darien empleo "_esta noche"_ pero él nunca se dio cuenta de esto. Pero algo si sabía Serena saldría con él esa noche.

Cuando Serena estuvo a punto de contestarle, sus amigas la llamaron e interrumpieron tal escena, ella pidió disculpas y se dirigió hacia ellas.

-Serena te llaman por teléfono- Esas fueron sus palabras para que se dirigiera hacia el teléfono de su habitación, porque su sala estaba sufriendo de ruidos fuertes, por lo que se le haría imposible hablar y escuchar bien por la bocina del teléfono.

-¡Hola!-contesto.

-¡Hola Princesa!- Se escucho por teléfono.

-Setsuna, que alegría escucharte-

-Te llamo para Felicitarte por tu cumpleaños de parte mía y de Hotaru, nuestro vuelo se demoro hasta mañana, por eso no pudimos llegar-

-No te preocupes, con que me hayan llamado es más que suficiente para mi, espero verlas pronto-

-Si claro, Hotaru te extraña mucho-

Setsuna y Hotaru habían salido de viaje por unos meses, a petición de la rubia, para que no se preocuparan de su estado en el que se encontraba unas semanas antes de que llegaran aquellos amigos de un lugar lejano, ella les pidió que tomaran un viaje que ella se gano por su trabajo en el periódico, argumentando que ella no lo necesitaba y se los ofreció a Setsuna y a Hotaru quien aunque dudaron un poco lo aceptaron por insistencias de Serena.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de colgar su llamada con sus amigas, volvió a sonar el teléfono, pero esta vez se trataba de su Familia quien tampoco se encontraba en el país, por razones del torneo de Futboll a nivel internacional donde Sammy era miembro y jugador estrella en su equipo. Después de unos largos minutos de Felicitaciones y disculpas de sus padres y su hermano por fin termino su llamada. Pero estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona estaba con ella observándola, esperándola a que se desocupara.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la parecencia conocida, volteo para descubrir al que la miraba. Se sorprendió al saber quién era, pues no esperaba que fuera él.

-¿Qué pasa Seiya?-le pregunto, observándolo, el levanto los hombros en gesto de inocencia, y lo vio dirigirse hacia a ella, y se detuvo unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas- acorto la distancia entre los dos, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros, pero ella no se movió, acerco sus labios hacia la oreja de ella, percibiendo el dulce aroma de su perfume en su cabello y cuello, Serena no podía pensar en ese momento, tenía que correr asustada o por lo menos reclamarle de la cercanía, pero no, al contrario, ella también se dejo embriagar por el agradable olor a colonia que el utilizaba y que aunque no lo confesara, le gustaba. Su novio se encontraba en la otra habitación esperándola, pero se sentía bien con Seiya junto a ella, estaba mal, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, jamás sintió esa adrenalina antes, y de nuevo sintió esa sensación extraña que tenía cuando Seiya estaba junto a él, como la vez en la que casi llegaron a besarse pero Yaten los interrumpió.

La respiración de Seiya cerca de su rostro le hacía cosquillas, su aliento tibio en su oído le producía un calor indescriptible dentro de ella- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche Bombón?- le pregunto, la pregunta ya estaba hecha, solo faltaba su respuesta, pero en realidad no la sabia. Quería seguir así con él, pero recordó que Darien también la había invitado a salir y precisamente también esta noche.

**SssSssSss**

Yaten estaciono el coche en medio del parque oscuro, rodeo el auto rápidamente y como todo un caballero ayudo a salir a Mina del auto ofreciéndole una de sus manos, que ella acepto gustosa.

En cuanto quedo fuera del coche, sintió como el brazo fuerte de Yaten se posaba suavemente alrededor de su cintura, causándole ese calor en su interior que había sentido cuando él fue por ella a su casa, poniéndola nerviosa una vez más.

El kiosco donde Yaten la guiaba estaba adornado de una forma espectacular, luces blancas pero de brillo tenue estaban en el techo de este dando una vista perfecta en el, alumbrando la mesa del centro, parecía que todo estaba planeado a la perfección, aunque ella miraba atentamente hacia los movimientos de él, Yaten jamás volteo a verla, y si no fuera por esa sonrisa tan encantadoramente sexi que Yaten tenía en su rostro Mina hubiera jurado que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto de él.

Antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras para llegar completamente dentro del Kiosco Yaten abrazo por detrás a Mina, solo hizo eso la abrazo fuerte, pero aunque estaba confundida ella se quedo ahí parada sin pronunciar una palabra, no ganaría nada con ello, se dedico a disfrutar la cercanía del hombre hasta que volvieran caminar.

-Mina esta noche es muy importante para mí, vengo a proponerte algo, y espero que la disfrutes-

Esas fueron sus palabras que le dedico, sabía que Mina lo estaba mirando confundida, pero en vez de responder a su confusión aprovecho para guiarla dentro y disfrutar de la tan esperada cita que el planeo solamente para ellos dos.

Tardo toda una semana en encontrar un lugar privado, sin gente alrededor, o fans fuera del lugar, el solo quería estar con Mina y demostrarle de una vez que era lo que él sentía hacia ella, el misma se encargo de que todo fuera perfecto, la iluminación, el ambiente, el lugar, hasta la comida que el mismo cocino para su cita.

Esa era solo su noche.

**SssSssSss**

-Seiya yo…- pero antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra, él la abrazo y la pego perfectamente hacia su cuerpo, ya no había distancia entre ellos. No quería escuchar que ella no quería estar con él, ya no lo soportaría por segunda vez, no el regreso con la ilusión de que le dieran una oportunidad de entrar a su vida como algo más que un amigo. Ahora ya se llevaba bien con sus amigas, con las que muchas veces se peleaba, ahora no podía perder la esperanza de perderla, sabía que era un sueño casi inexistente pero tenía que intentarlo, solo quería estar con ella. Aunque tal vez si fue una mala idea regresar, pero no podía evitarlo, el era así, siempre obedecía a sus sentimientos y después a su razón. Ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Se separo de ella, derrotado, comprendió lo que Serena le quiso decir, así que ya no había nada más que decir, o por lo menos no quería escucharlo, ya no era tan fuerte ni tan positivo como antes, su corazón ya no lo soportaría por segunda vez, ya no. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, con la cabeza abajo, tratando de controlar todas sus emociones en su pecho, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta una delicada y blanca mano se lo impidió, posándose encima de su mano que estaba en el picaporte. Mirándola confundido se dio cuenta de que Serena tenia la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le había visto, sus ojos brillaron con la calidez con la que la conoció, en ese momento ya no había la tristeza que observo cuando regreso de su planeta, no había preocupaciones ni melancolía en ella. Parecía que veía a su pasado yo, volvió a ver a la chica divertida, simpática que lo enamoro desde que la conoció, y que parecía había dejado de existir por un momento. Pero aun seguía sin entender que era lo que ella pretendía.

-Si Seiya, quiero salir contigo esta noche- Fueron sus palabras.

No entendía como había pasado todo, en un momento se estaba arrepintiendo de regresar y al otro estaba tan feliz que una sonrisa involuntaria se instaló en su rostro, pero no quiso reír mas fuerte ya que alguien podía escucharlos y descubrir que se encontraban solos en la habitación de ella, causaría problemas y no podría disfrutar ese momento con ella.

-Pero, no sé si podremos deshacernos de todos, tal vez piensen mal- le dijo mirándolo preocupada, y un poco triste.

El no quería verla así, nunca, y menos en ese momento donde por fin le daban una oportunidad de estar solos y sin que nadie se los prohibiera. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligo a que lo viera, le sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, para brindarle seguridad y confianza. Le iba a decir que no se preocupara que podrían salir otra noche, que él ya estaba satisfecho con que ella le hubiera dado el sí, pero observo hacia la ventana, una idea loca paso por su cabeza, una de esas tantas que le hacían reaccionar de una manera espontanea y a veces problemática. Se dirigió a ella y la abrió, observando hacia abajo, eran cuatro pisos, pero las escaleras de emergencia estaban a lado de esa ventana, su idea se hizo más clara.

La observo detenidamente, se veía hermosa con ese vestido hechizante, no quería que se lo quitara, el problema serian sus zapatillas.

-Bombón, ¿Dónde guardas tus zapatos?-ella se confundió ante lo que el planeaba así que solo le indico con su dedo donde se encontraban todos sus zapatos, dentro de su ropero.

Comenzó a buscar dentro del mueble, y cuando encontró unos zapatos negros de piso, se dirigió a ella quien seguía confundida.

-Bombón ¿Te fugarías conmigo?-

-¿Qué? Seiya esto es arriesgado y no…- se detuvo, la mirada que tenía Seiya jamás la había visto, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, su rostro le pedía que aceptara, que fuera un poco más condescendiente con él, esa expresión le encanto tanto que tomo su rostro con delicadeza como si estuviera viendo a un niño pequeño y le sonrió cómplice, asintió, y fue lo único que Seiya necesito para indicarle que se quitara los zapatos, aunque ella no entendió muy bien el porqué se los quito rápidamente y se puso los que él había buscado sintiendo un alivio en sus pies que se relajaron al ya no sentir esos tacones tan altos para ella.

-Saldremos por la ventana- le dijo, pero antes de que Serena quisiera decir algo la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a salir por la ventana hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Bajaron las escaleras casi corriendo siendo precavidos en que nadie los escuchara. Serena tenía miedo, un terror horrible de lo que le dirían a ella por irse así, y también tenía miedo por Seiya, conocía demasiado bien a Haruka como para saber demás como reaccionaria en contra del joven por ser el causante de su huida. Pero en verdad quería volver a ver esa mirada en el, una mirada que sabia solo Seiya le podía brindar.

* * *

**こんにちは **

**¡ ****Hola!**

¿Cómo están esta noche tan especial? Espero en verdad que bien.

Si ya sé que me merezco mis respectivos jitomatazos por tardarme pero lo que no sabían es que todo lo tenía preparado para esta noche. La razón. El Cumpleaños de una de las Estrellas Fugaces más queridas en este mundo ¿adivinaron? ¿No? De Seiya Kou, LOL.

Bien pasemos a cosas más serias y hablemos del fic, awww en lo personal a mi me gusto mas la cita de Mina y Yaten, estar solitos en un lugar solitario cenando al aire libre dentro de un Kiosco en la noche, simplemente perfecta, y aunque a mí me gusta más la adrenalina, esa parte romántica simplemente me fascina.

Taiki, pues también me gusto, su salida con Amy fue improvisada y creo que fue lo mejor que le pudio ofrecer a Amy, en poco tiempo. Aun así sigue siendo perfecto ese detalle.

Seiya, por Dios Seiya que puedo decir, si tengo que brincarme de un paracaídas (que la verdad si quiero) solo para salir con él, Si lo haría. Fue genial su loca idea ¿no? A mí me divirtió mucho. XD

¿Cómo reaccionaran las chicas cuando se den cuenta que falta la festejada y otro chico que también estaba en la fiesta? ¿Cómo lo tomara Darien? ¿De que proposición habla Yaten?

**Un abrazo y un beso enorme a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. En verdad Graxias.**

**Tatisms: **Si Yaten la otra vez los interrumpió, pero no contaban que Seiya haría de las suyas de todos modos jajajaja. Ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Sol Kaory: **Vaya que trabajan por sus respectivas parejitas (esos Kou) son tan lindos. Sol sabes que me encanta que me dejes un comentario, aprendo mas con tu apoyo y tu ayuda.

**Usagi13chiba: **Ya se que tu eres fan de Darien y agradezco un montón que sigas esta historia, pero no te creas de todo, la historia puede dar una vuelta de 180º y ser Darien el próximo elegido, sigue apoyándolo que depende mucho de los Reviews para esta modesta historia, y para quien escoja Serena. XD Espero te haya gustado el capi.

**Hikariadi: **Chika no he sabido de ti y eso me pone triste :( pero sé que si leerás este capítulo. Estoy segura. Espero con toda el alma que te haya gustado.

**Brisalunar: **Otra admiradora de Darien, me súper encanta que haya lectores nuevos, y más cuando me dejan un comentario jajajaja, como le dije a Usagi13chiba no te preocupes que también les daré gusto con Darien, tengo varias ideas donde él será el galán. Pero…depende de los comentarios y a quien apoyen.

**Princesa Lunar de Kou: ¡**Hermanita Amix! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Como puedes ver cambie el Disclaimer porque mi Hermana Mayor Karlita me lo dijo He! XD ¿Te gusto este capítulo? ¿Cómo lo vez? Jaja Espero me des tu comentario.

**Mary-A 17: **Mary qué bueno que puedes seguirme en esta historia también, me alegra un montón saber que te gustan mis historias, ya que es lo que me gusta hacer y me apasiona, espero también disfrutes de esta dicha.

Bien y aunque no me dejen Review (que espero se animen a hacerlo) también les agradezco a las personas que la siguen pero que no se animan a dejar un comentario. Vamos deja Review, no te cuesta nada y a mí me hace ultra mega feliz saber que te gusta y que no.

Ya tengo que irme.

¿Qué Seiya?

Así espérame, ya voy mi amor solo deja que me despida de mis lectores y me tienes solo para ti. ¿Si?

Bien que pasen Muy Buenas Noches porque yo si lo hare Siiii. O.o

**Xx****AreSerena****xX**

**!**"**Feliz**** Cumpleaños Seiya Kou" !**


End file.
